


October and April

by my_raven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Shit, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song and Stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October and April

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this site, so please go easy on me.
> 
> Yes Peridot has a cloak on in this, no I don't care~

It has been days since Jasper and Peridot had fought along side the Crystal Gems as they were against a whole bunch of creatures that were difficult to defeat. Pearl was watching over the passed out Peridot, watching her gem mostly because it was cracked, Jasper was sitting on the beach, watching the tide go in and out, it was night and barely anyone was awake to hear this song she decided to finally come out with.

"........She was like April sky, sunrise in her eyes....Child of light, Shining star, Fire in her heart...." Jasper began, her normal, taunting voice gone soft and quiet. "Brightest day, Melting snow, Breaking through the chill....October and April....". While Jasper was singing, Peridot had awoken and went up behind her, only a few steps away as she continued the song, but of course, modifying it to fit the two of them "She was like frozen sky, in October night..Darkest cloud in the storm, Raining from her heart~" Jasper jumped and stood up, turning to face Peridot as she sang her part, shocked that such a shrill voice can turn into a wonderfully beautiful singing voice "Coldest snow, Deepest chill, Tearing down her will....October and April~" Peridot finished her part fluently, frowning sadly as she smiled at Jasper.

"Like hate and love, Worlds apart....This fatal love was like poison, right from the start~" they tuned in together, their two matching singing voices creating a strong duet of the two. Pearl, Steven, Amethyst and Garnet all watching them in silence, shocked at what was going on. "Like light and dark, Worlds apart....This fatal love was like poison, right from the start~" the two home-world gems continued, Peridot slowly making her way over to Jasper, giving her time to continue.

"We were like loaded guns, Sacrificed our lives.." Jasper started, the others being unnoticed still, "..We were like love undone, Craving to entwine~" Peridot finished, getting close enough to wrap her arms around her partners neck softly, smiling softly, even if she's in pain from her cracked gem. "Fatal touch, Final thrill, Love was bound to kill..October and April~" the two sang gracefully, Jasper carefully wrapping her arms around the others waist, both of them having a soft blush on their faces as this happened, the other three gems get Steven inside, but Garnet and Pearl went back out to see what would happen.

"Like hate and love, Worlds apart....This fatal love was like poison, right from the start~" Jasper and Peridot softly sang together still, eyes locked together as they stayed in their calm embrace, "Like light and dark, Worlds apart....This fatal love was like poison, right from the start~" they continued, Pearl noticed the feeling they had for each other and began to blush, but Garnet already knew about it from the way Jasper was so protective over Peridot after the fight. "Hate and love, Worlds apart....This fatal love was like poison, right from the start~" they continued, catching the attention of Pearl and Garnet once more.

"Light and dark, Worlds apart....This fatal love was like poison, right from the start~" they softly got closer to each other, blushing ever so darker, Pearl going back inside because she had enough and couldn't take it anymore, leaving Garnet to watch the final bit, only because she was so curious. "October and April~" the two finished, the verse echoing two times as they held themselves in a soft and passionate kiss. Garnet smirked and walked inside as the breeze got slightly more powerful, Peridot's cloak hiding them from one side as Jasper's long hair covered the other side...


End file.
